1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the sport of golf, and more particularly, to a golf training aid for pitching and chipping which can but utilized indoors and year round to allow a golfer to become more proficient with his chipping and pitching skills.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Golf is an extremely popular outdoor sport and form of exercise, but unfortunately in many areas of the world it can only be played during a portion of the year due to temperature and weather. Still further, it cannot be played during extremely inclement weather. The sport itself requires extensive acreage in order to lay out a course, be it nine holes or 18 holes, and even practice facilities require substantial acreage in order to allow the golfer to utilize all of the clubs in his bag for practice.
The popularity of the sport has led to indoor practice facilities in which the golfer strikes a golf ball into a net or tarp. In such a facility the golfer's swing can be videotaped and electronics have been developed which can provide feedback to the golfer regarding the shape and distance of the shot which he has struck into the net or tarp. However, these indoor facilities require substantial space and are expensive such that they are out of the price range of most golfers.
Golfers can be seen practicing their putting on the living room carpet or on the office carpet, but there has been a need for a training aid or practice device that the ordinary golfer can utilize in his home or in his garage any time of the year which would allow the golfer to hone his pitching and chipping skills without the need for moving furniture or moving valuables or damaging walls, floors, or the contents of the room. Applicant's training aid allows the golfer to practice and hone his chipping and pitching skills with very little area requirements and obviates the possibility of breakage of valuables through the use of Nerf and/or whiffle balls, and the training aid is also adaptable to a competitive game between two or more golfers.